


Only girl in the World

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: First real date didn't go as good as they thought it will, or maybe?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Only girl in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bicoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/gifts).



> Happy Birthday for the most talented writer Bicoco. May all your wishes come true <3

Disaster. That was the only word that could describe the evening. Juliet thought their first date, the first date as a couple not undercover on a mission for one of the clients, will go smoothly, but it didn't. Everything that could go wrong, did get wrong and that fact made her eyes glassy. 

2 hours earlier…

Thomas was waiting in front of Juliet's house with a little bouquet in his hands. He was waiting for her for over ten minutes to take her on a date. On a real date as a couple. Magnum was a bit nervous, he had never had such an amazing and elegant girlfriend as Higgins and the fact she decided to be with him made his hands sweat.  
At once the door opened letting Juliet and two dogs out. She gave him a glance, his dark suit and blue shirt made her smile before she placed a kiss on his soft lips. Magnum's sight never left her when he admired the short, lace dress she wore. The green color made her eyes even bigger and he smiled at the reminder she was his girl this evening, and every other too.

"This is for you," he said, handing her a small bouquet.

"Thank you," she smiled sniffing the flowers, "will leave them at the house," she said, quickly putting the bouquet in the water. 

"I hope you will like the restaurant," he said, opening the car door for her. 

"We could go for burgers and I would be happy too," she said, clicking her belt. 

"I think it's a bit more than burgers, but Kumu said they have amazing steaks and salad," he explained, taking her hand in his, kissing it lightly before starting the Ferrari engine. 

"I really can't wait now," she answered, focusing her sight at him. 

Juliet's mouth opened slightly when Thomas parked the car in the parking lot near the restaurant. She thought the place will have good drinks and bearable food but it turns out he took them to the best restaurant on the island. The best and the most expensive one. Juliet was just about to say something when he helped her get out of the car, his hand wrapped around her waist, the little kiss placed on her cheek. 

"I told you, our first date has to be special," 

"Thomas…" she shook her head, "it's very nice of you, but the appetizers cost a fortune, besides if you don't have a reservation…"

"I do," he said quickly, "I want to take you for a date, not hot dogs and beer but a real one. The one you deserve and I don't want money to ruin it okay?"

"We should split the cost…"

"Juliet," he whispered, his hand slide into hers, "we're on the date, so please just...go with the flow with me,"

Juliet took a step toward him, one of her hands resting on the hem of his jacket when her lips brushed over his, the small smile spread on his face when she moaned into his mouth. 

"I will have a surprise for you," she said, locking her sight with his.

"What surprise?" he asked impatiently. 

"You will see," she bit her lip, "at home," she added, swaying her hip, walking towards the restaurant, his look focused on her perfect ass.

******  
Thomas pulled the chair for Juliet causing her lips to twitch in a smile. She heard about the famous gentlemen's move of Thomas Magnum, of ways he flirts with women all over the island but she would never think she would be one of them. After a moment the waitress appeared with two cards and a lighter, the soft flame of the candle lit their faces. Juliet could swear the girl was smiling at Magnum, the way she was talking to him, and didn't notice Juliet's presence pissed her, but she didn't want him to think she was jealous. 

"My name's Amber and I will be your waitress tonight," she smiled, showing her perfect teeth, "if I could do anything, let me know," she added, locking her sight with Thomas. 

"She's nice at least," Magnum said, opening the card, "I once been-" he started. 

"Of course she is, that's because she is flirting with you," Juliet answered, looking at the menu without paying much attention to the dishes.

"She's just trying to be nice Juliet," he said, lifting his gaze. 

"Can I take your order?" Amber appeared again, "maybe I will bring drinks first?" she said, looking only at Magnum.

"My girlfriend and I didn't decide yet,"

"I want red wine," Juliet said, trying to act cool.

"Of course," the girl said with a surprised look like it would be the first time she saw Higgins by the table. 

"Babe," Magnum said, reaching her hand, "I don't want anything to ruin this evening," he added, squeezing her palm. 

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "I want us to have a nice evening too," 

Suddenly Juliet felt the cold liquid on her shoulder and her dress. She didn't have to look up, she knew their lovely waitress spilled the whole glass of wine on her dress and she was sure, not by accident. 

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Amber said, covering her mouth with the hand, "let me help you," she lifted her hand with the towel.

"No, thank you," Juliet hissed, "excuse me, will try to get the wine at the bar, hope the bartenders are better coordinated than a waitress,"

Magnum sat on the chair, covering his face, he thought they will have a nice evening, but everything he touched became ashes. He was just about to ask for the receipt when Amber stood right in front of him. 

"I'm sorry for what happened," she smiled, "I didn't mean to spill the wine on your friend,"

"My girlfriend," he said quickly, "it's okay. Please can I get the recipe?"

"Are you going? I thought I could bring something to eat…" she locked her sight with his hand placed on the hem of his jacket. 

"Look," he gently shook her hand from his chest, "I don't know what you're playing at but I'm not interested. Where is the bar?" 

"At the left," she said, the smile faded away. 

"Thanks," he said, walking towards the bar. 

******  
Juliet was sitting by the bar, waiting for her wine when at once the bartender placed it in front of her. He had blue eyes and a nice smile, but the only thing Juliet was thinking about was Magnum. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the red liquid burn in her throat. 

"Hard evening?" the bartender asked. 

"Something like that," she murmured. 

"Can I ask for your hand?" he said, lifting his palm.

"What for?" she tilted, the familiar hum filled her head.

"You'll see," he smiled. 

Juliet lifted her hand, trying to not spill the wine in front of her. She liked the attention he gave her, the way he touched her hand like he wouldn't want her to feel trapped. She lifted her sight when their eyes met, after a moment she heard his soft voice fill the space between them.

“You are very smart and love to be in charge,” he said, pretending he is reading from her hand, “and you have a boyfriend who is not happy about you being here,” 

At once the door opened letting someone in, she was just about to turn around when Juliet heard the voice she would recognize everywhere. 

"I see you are having fun," Thomas said, "I'm going home if you want to stay…"

Juliet took her hand away, leaving the money with a tip for a blue-eyed man. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment before walking behind Magnum. He was walking fast like he would want to run away from her.  
They walked to the parking in silence, she wanted to explain, but all she felt was anger. She wasn't the one who flirted with the waitress, he was the one who could have every girl on the island and made her feel like she wasn't enough. Juliet got into the car and waited for him to start the engine. The date was over, but she hoped their relationship wouldn't.

******  
Juliet thought they will drive home in silence, but after a few moments, she heard Magnum's voice fill the space of the car. She wanted to get out of it, not listening to the things she was sure of even before they were together. Thomas Magnum loved to flirt and it was a matter of time he would find another woman who would replace her in his heart. 

“I wouldn't have to flirt with the bartender if you would pay attention to me, not the waitress,” she hissed, looking through the window. 

“You know that I didn't do anything wrong! Do you think I would flirt with someone on our date? That's what you think of me?” 

“You love flirting Magnum, I should know that,” Juliet closed her eyes, her voice cracked a bit.

“No!” he shouted, “I would never do that and you know that,” he added after a moment.

“Pull over,” she said calmly.

“Juliet,” his voice became a whisperer.

“Pull over,” she said again. 

Thomas thought it was it, their blooming relationship blown up by one date. He pulled over, the dark forest surrounded them when he heard Juliet’s seat belt being clicked. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find a solution, to find anything that would keep her in the car.  
At once he felt her moving, he was sure she will leave the car, but suddenly he felt her weight on top of him, Juliet rolled her dress up to her tights, before her legs were placed at both sides of his waist. Magnum’s hands immediately found the way to her middle, the soft fabric of her dress pressed to his chest when she sucked on his neck causing him to moan loudly. Her fingers unbuttoning his shirt exposing his naked chest, when she started to rub over his pants, he felt nothing except her wet clit pressed to his hard cock. 

“I told you I will have a surprise for you,” she purred, “I didn’t wear panties tonight,” she added, licking on his lip, enjoying the surprised look written on his face.

Juliet was sucking on his neck, leaving the marks on the soft skin. Telling Thomas was surprised was like saying nothing at all. First, they had the worst date ever and hours later Juliet was straddling him in the small space of Ferrari. He decided not to pay attention to this, Magnum looked up at her, their gaze met for a second before he quickly unzipped his pants, letting Juliet get under the fabric of his boxers. She released his hard cock, giving it a few strokes, it was enough for him to become hard for her, receiving the loud groan from him, before she lifted herself, sinking on his thick dick. She steadies herself placing her hands on his arms. At once she leaned in, the friction between their bodies caused Thomas to close his eyes for a moment. Juliet pulled the car chair back, letting Thomas lay almost flat in the Ferrari. She smiled at the look of his face, before her hips started to move, circling the infinity shape with her hips. 

"Fuck," Thomas cursed under his breath, placing his hands on her hips. 

Her moves were precise, every sink on his cock was bringing Magnum to the edge, and every lift causing him to grip her hips tighter as he would never want her to stop the sweet friction.  
Thomas was feeling the burn rising in him, he was so close to coming, his breath became heavy, sweat showing on his forehead when his fingers found the way to Juliet's clit, he started to rub it, pinch it making her scream loudly.  
They found their rhythm, Juliet's wetness covered his thick cock before she clenched around him making them both scream their names chasing their release. After a few more thrusts, Juliet collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his chest when she tried to catch her breath.  
Thomas kissed her forehead before tangled his hand into her hair, pulling the straight lock behind her ear.

"Jesus…" he whispered, causing her to smile, "if every date will end like this...I will start to flirt with waitresses more...for real this time," 

"If you will flirt with any waitress," she answered, lifting her head, "you will sleep alone till next month," 

"Is Juliet Higgins jealous," he smiled, kissing her nose, "I love it,"

"I'm not jealous," she pouted. 

"Yes you are," he laughed.

"I just don't like any bitch around my boyfriend," she said, lifting herself to come back on her seat. 

"Wait…" he said, pulling her by her waist, "I don't care about other girls when I'm with you…" he kissed her sweetly, "you are the one I want,"

"I hope so, or I will have to use MI6 training skills," 

"It won't be necessary," he said before helping her to get off his tights, "where would you like to go now?" he asked as he refined the outfit. 

"Home," she said, "I want to go back home...with you," she said, making his heart skip a beat.


End file.
